1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of loudspeakers. More particularly, the invention relates to the mounting of one or more loudspeakers to a structure such as a wall or ceiling in a manner that isolates the loudspeakers from such a structure.
2. Related Art
Audio loudspeaker units, assemblies, and systems are mounted or positioned in various ways in listening areas. For instance, loudspeakers may be mounted in a modular manner, such as by providing a cabinet or housing intended for placement on a floor, shelf, or other surface. In such cases, the loudspeakers are readily movable or repositionable. In other cases, loudspeakers may be mounted in a more fixed manner, such as by suspending the loudspeakers from a ceiling or a wall. In these cases, support structures protruding from the wall or ceiling are required. In many of the mounting approaches noted thus far, an advantage exists in that the loudspeakers are often physically separate from a structure such as a wall or ceiling or otherwise can be acoustically and/or mechanically isolated from the structure with relative ease. One disadvantage of these mounting approaches is that the loudspeakers and their associated support structures take up space in the intended listening area (e.g., an indoor room, an outdoor patio, etc.). Accordingly, a relatively recent mounting technique entails incorporating loudspeakers into a structure so as to minimize the physical obstruction presented by the loudspeakers. For instance, in-wall and in-ceiling loudspeaker installation techniques have become popular in residences, recreational facilities, and the like. In these installations, the bulk of the loudspeakers is concealed by the structure so that, apart from a bezel or loudspeaker cover, the periphery of the loudspeakers facing the listening area is largely flush with the existing outer surface of the structure into which the loudspeakers are mounted.
Unfortunately, loudspeakers mounted in a structure are prone to transferring sound energy to the structure. During the operation of such loudspeakers, an in-structure mounting configuration may result in unwanted vibrations in the structure as well as unwanted acoustical effects that degrade sound quality and listening experience. Thus far, in-structure installation techniques for loudspeakers have not sufficiently addressed this problem. Accordingly, there remains a need for providing a speaker isolation system that accommodates in-structure installation while maintaining acceptable isolation as between the loudspeakers and the structure.